


Amused & Confused

by CWush



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWush/pseuds/CWush
Summary: When a job is available you must take it, although it comes at a cost.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Will you go and find a job?”

“One day.”

For Yui, she didn’t like her sister, Madoka, bugging her often after graduating from college. She felt the job line up before the situation had gone sour. Spending the time searching for a part-time job, Yui couldn’t find one to suit her and labored at home with Madoka who got herself a salesperson position. She had applied however they were looking for a person with the look. Cashier jobs came up a lot but the atmosphere caused her to feel looked down upon with her degree.

“Keep applying.” Madoka sighed. “I have an interview with a company.”

Yui laid back into the bed as another day would fill in her mind. She turned to her phone when the message from her friend had attracted her attention and rolled out to the invitation. She changed into t-shirt and jeans before walking out of the apartment to the streets below. Passing by the morning rush hour, she noted the board filled with flyers and pulled on the tabs, stacking them nicely in her hand before proceeding over to her destination.

Most times it required a call and scheduling an interview which was expected however they find one to find a person with a degree on the other end or the fact of her looks to be intimidating for anyone to hire. She had sought over fifty of those interviews to a rejection at the site. She hoped for better luck in the future for the year and continued to the café where she viewed the woman with her dimpled smile.

“Ah Jiina! Good Morning.” She called out.

“Maichan! Morning. How’s been your search?” Jiina jogged over.

“I got a position as an under for the weather.” She smiled widely.

“Cool…”

“Aww Jiina. I’m hoping someone would get you eventually. Your sister is attractive and you are as well.” Mai patted her on the head as they entered into the café. “Have a drink on me.”

She hesitantly nodded. Knowing Mai, she was quite studious and even stepped back for a year to major into meteorology. Even with her degree, it was a hard sell for many into the saturated area. Jiina had the average which many declined internships. She knew what a job would entail yet she also considered the timing and knowing that she wasn’t a person who liked waking up early and staying out late by herself, she had to limit certain prospects.

Jiina watched the drink come to her sight with Mai tapping the table top as she smiled back. She had liked the place for its convenience and the people who she was with in school was also an advantage. Sipping the drink, she pulled out the tabs from her pocket and placed it on the top to look at it for its availability. A few she had considered although heading into the main business area was a pain if she had to come in early. Although work in the general location was rare unless it was at the convenience store which always gave the graveyard shift.

“You should take these office lady jobs.” Mai suggested when her eyes peered up. “It’ll get you started into the business.”

“Sure. Still… I’m more comfortable being with other rather than with the experienced ladies. What if we don’t have much to talk about?” Jiina hummed before taking another sip. “There is a position for data input…”

“You shouldn’t do those. It’s sketchy from what I heard and you could be working for a black company.” Mai retorted as both sunk into their seats. “There is a new club opening up here. It is a host club. They’re recruiting as well.”

Jiina went blank upon the thought. Host clubs were known for getting lonely women and bringing their hopes up if men didn’t treat them how they wanted to be treated. It was comparable to the maid cafes where the men would get their need of cuteness from the realities of work. Jiina tilted her head when it showed the name and narrowed her eyes upon it.

“This name is familiar.” She murmured.

“I think she won host of the year last year. Maybe it’s worth a try?” Mai shrilled. “It would be nice to be coddled.”

The laugh had drawn a smile upon her face yet there was a bread shop in need of a cashier which wasn’t a bad prospect for the hours. She gathered the tabs for her interest and placed it back into the pocket. Jiina thought further into the hot club although most were older females to be wanted by younger cross dressers. She knew height would come into play and thought about herself being in the role, shaking it off constantly.

“Well anyways, good luck. I have to head over to the station.” Mai bowed her head as she placed the bill on the table.

She still felt awkward to fill in the role and took the last sip of her drink before heading over to the bread shop. Jiina knew the owner and stepped inside which she could glance at the pastries they made when he would shuffle over to her. It was a staple of the diet for them to eat soft bread prior to school and for an extra ten yen, it was buttered for them. Jiina was all for the extra until high school, which a piece of bread was good for three times daily and college it had gone down once per week with her schedule. However, she had some money that she had borrowed from Madoka to at least eat for the day.

“Jiina… long time no see!” He greeted.

“Good Morning Kagawa-san!” She greeted back. “I was wondering…”

“You want bread with butter?” He grinned.

“That and the job.” Jiina tilted her head.

“Sure. You can start now.” He nodded as she was handed an apron. “Be here at eight to open at nine. You will have a half an hour break for meal or whatever else you need to do. The rush will be hard at first but I trust you after so I’ll step in and get the orders while you get adjusted.”

Jiina accepted such roles for the day. It was still early and a small group came in with their orders. She knew the menu yet doing it with the service was tricky with the owner scolding her often about how to grab items and the normal greeting for them. Jiina felt accepted yet the host club still lingered in her mind as a curious track into the start of her working career.


	2. Chapter 2

Her role slowly expanded to helping the owner stock the bakery and looking over invoices for the ingredients. The factors had become solidified yet there was a noticeable issue around the shop, the children. Jiina learned further into the lack of kids and was saddened by the findings. For most, the school was shrinking with the town slowly dissipating of families. Madoka and her were the few to stay in the town while others ventured off into the big city. Still, the drive to keep it relevant was the idea of the host club opening up in the area.

“Ah Jiina. Take a bag home for Mado and you. I also packed a tub of butter for both of you.” He smiled. “I’m only going to push out for the next month…”

“Eh? Why?” She yelped.

“My children left already and have their families. I don’t want to be a burden on them but they have opened an invitation for letting me stay with them. I’ve held out for a few months already but with the lease running out soon, I feel it is important to keep it going until then. A person has offered to take the space and make it as its own.” He explained firmly.

“I see… so what will happen?” Jiina asked.

“Hmm… I’d never asked the new owner about you. I recommended to others about you so you might get inquiries.” The male uttered. “Keep yourself open and apply around.”

Grabbing the bag, Jiina walked out into the street. The orange glow around the town gave her the painting of a town slowly slipping away. The board was filled with positions and next to it was a figure with short, black hair. The eyes were hazel staring straight back at her. Jiina swayed the sight away when she felt the paper being handed into her grasp.

“Please come by to audition.” The voice chirped, flashing a smile towards her.

Moving her head slightly, Jiina folded the piece of paper into her pocket and continued the walk. She remembered the people around where now the houses stood like statues but as he observed, it was becoming dilapidated with the lack of townspeople. Jiina wasn’t one to appreciate the people she was with and now with only her sister, it felt different when they decided to stay with their parents. Madoka was stoic when the situation arose compared to Jiina when she felt alone after her last year of college.

“Jiina! You bought bread?” The voice asked.

“Kagawa-san gave me the rest.” She answered, sensing the presence behind her.

“Oh? That’s good. My friend is coming over…” Madoka approached her. “This is Aoi.”

“Jiina looks so pretty. You sure she doesn’t have a boyfriend?” Aoi chimed in.

“I’m sure. The last one was pretty decent…” Madoka snarled. “Anyways… let’s go home.”

As much as the reasoning was, Madoka knew the memory would become permanent about the incident. Madoka wasn’t one to mince words although she had a lot of female friends which were close, a little closer than what Jiina had expected from her older sister. They continued to the building with a slight dip in the road and climbed up to the third floor before opening the door for the group.

Despite their problems, both were suitable to living together and usually Madoka would keep her guest in her room which was on the opposite side of her bedroom. Jiina dropped off the bag in the small area where a fridge anchored the location and headed the other way with a sense of giggling fading away from her view. She changed into fresh clothes and glanced at the framed picture on the wall of their family. It hadn’t changed much but the secret of Madoka was revealed after about her choice while Jiina in her reservation had held back until she could find a position when she glanced back at her pants and pulled out the tab for the club.

She placed on the table and returned to the main room where they were sitting at the table while Jiina had turned to the toaster and switched it on. Aoi to her was rather gleeful. Madoka was one to have the range of people in outer demeanors but always something that attracted her was their sense of fashion. As a salesperson, she had an eye for it. However, she was also trying to move into a manager position which took away her sales ability. Jiina knew much of her frustration was over that aspect and even a office lady job was suitable for her but with the rent, Madoka was searching for money with Jiina in the midst of her search.

“I heard of the host club.” Aoi called out. “Maybe Madoka should try~”

“No! I couldn’t try and attract others.” Madoka moaned.

“I want to… I want to audition for it.” Jiina said under her breath as Madoka’s eyes peered up.

“Go ahead. It doesn’t seem bad to steal other people’s women.” She snickered. “Not Aoi tho… I would be pissed.”

“Mou~ Madoka is so possessive~ She has many girlfriends and all seem pretty chill about being with others. Anyways, I agree. It isn’t too much especially with the market although it would be harder to move than to stay here.” Aoi added as Jiina nodded in return.

“I’ll go. Maybe a little snack before I go.” Jiina declared, turning back to the counter.

Placing the butter into the fridge, she pushed the two pieces into the toaster and sought about the audition. She rarely did anything remotely close to it and to consider what actions to do, she had to be open to what may come especially with her background of being quite reserved around others and concentrating on herself rather than the world surrounding her. Jiina read a few of them how they are supposed to swoon hearts yet Madoka was quite honest around them but her mysterious vibe was always a hook for many.

Hearing the bell, she took out the pieces and removed the butter from the fridge. Spreading it quickly onto the surface, she folded the piece in her hand and ran out to the street. Jiina knew it was a last chance to get somewhere in the town however it was difficult to challenge herself when she got to the person still standing outside as she was directed down the alleyway to the queue of five bodies. All were short-haired with a range of black and brown shades as she stood with the people.

A person came out with a smile and pulled them inside as the room burst open with a fluorescent hue. They were placed into the booths and were given a booklet before the person stepped up onto the stage with a smirk.

“Welcome.” The person greeted. “I’m Nanao, the head host. This is Club Nakasu and we’ll start with greetings.”

Jiina nodded as she opened the booklet to the area and slowly worked through the book.


End file.
